Flint
Flint is a reoccurring character found in the first novel of JSA: The World. He's first seen in The Prologue, as a member of The Mubarak, and now after two dozen-plus five years has joined as high-ranking member of the The Joined Services Agency. Role in Story SPOILERS BE WARNED! As previously mentioned, Flint is first seen in The Prologue, as a member of The Mubarak, and now after two dozen-plus five years has joined (or masqueraded) as a high-ranking member of the The Joined Services Agency. He comes off as a completely prideful and overconfident character, always smiling -despite his lacking physical strength. Flint even goes as far to belittle the neophyte, Isaac Vorontsov- who initially didn't possess any superpowers at first and almost convinces him to quit JSA. As the story progresses, Flint is shown to be aiding The Mubarak once again in their attempts to obtain the Green Emerald Noelle and Clouse failed to accomplish after their heated battle against JSA. He is later shown to be one of the pseudo, who assist Khalid Mubarak in their break-in to the McDonald residence -where the find the actually green emerald and Aaron's giant box of fruit snacks that he stole for himself. Shortly afterwards, Flint is seen riding high with the rest of the Mubarak, after they've used the sundial and its elemental crystals to brainwash and mind-control the entire world into despising JSA, and viewing the Mubarak as their supreme, sovereign rulers. Once Khalid grew tired of assimilation and undid the brainwashing in favor of initiating a war, Flint as well as the other strong pseudo were seen training the Mubarak's new invading army of soldier pseudo to fight against JSA and the military on the Day of Rebirth. On that day, Flint initiates a fight between Ike, Aaron and the rest of their teammates -which due to his overconfidence, doesn't end in his favor. Flint is dispatched rather quickly as Aaron and Ike's group waste no time finishing off both him and his trickster pseudo. The brief fight ends with Flint ultimately defeated, fading away and leaving behind his remnant, the orange pseudo shard. Powers & Abilities *'Chaos Manipulation': Flint possesses the rare ability to manipulate chaos, causing disasters to manifest simply by his will alone. *'Chaos Empowerment': Flint's chaotic power increased due to all of the calamity that took place on the Day of Rebirth. As a result, Flint's overall power increase expeditiously, and he was able manifest a giant sinkhole in a matter of seconds. *'High Endurance': Flint is successfully able to walk away completely unscathed after surviving a powerful strike into a nearby billboard by Aaron's "Phoenix Fist," after Flint reveals that he was the one who stole Aaron's fruit snacks that night. *'Anger Inducement': Basically does this to anyone in JSA, due to his chronic arrogance. *'Expert Strategist': Unlike the other pseudo, Flint is the only member of the Mubarak (other than Nephthys) doesn't like dirtying his hands in combat and either commands his trickster pseudo to fight or simply relies on his clever wits and chaos power to do the work. *'Superb Intellect': Contrary to the rest of the pseudo in the Mubarak, Flint is actually the most intelligent pseudo to have appeared -despite his flawed personality. *'Trickster Pseudo Commander': Flint commands a branch of lesser pseudo known as "The Tricksters," who -like him, don't fight hand-to-hand like other pseudo. The tricksters, however use their sentience and illusions to attack a foe when they least expect it. Flint-sketch-small.png|Flint- The Mirage Haze of the Wind 4-Flint-mirage haze.png|The Mirage Haze of the Wind- In Color flint-plotagon.png|Flint as he appears in the Tale of Power Trivia *His appearance and deceiving personality is solely based on an Irish Leprechaun. *Its interesting to note that no one from JSA seem to know or care that Flint was missing during the exile. Flint's actions towards the group in earlier chapters could've been the reason for this. *Flint represents the deadly sin "Pride" who was more than happy to turn on his allies in a heartbeat with a smile on his face –showing no sign of guilt or remorse. *There is an old saying that states, "Pride comes before a great fall, and great is that fall." How Ike finished off Flint with "Internal Thunder" was somewhat symbolic to that saying. *Flint, Clouse and Noelle all represent each of the secondary colors being: Orange, Green & Purple. Category:The Mubarak Category:JSA Category:Pseudo Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Male